Afterlife
by heathsie
Summary: OneShot about Tosh/Owen pairing. What happened after 'Exit Wounds? Wold Owen and Tosh ever find each other again? This is my take on what happened next!


**Ok, so after finally getting to watch 'Exit Wounds', an idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone.**

**I am Jack/Gwen all the way but I wanted to pay a little tribute to Tosh and Owen, two amazing characters on Torchwood, who I will miss SO SO much!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

Owen was stood with his eyes firmly closed. He had closed them back in the nuclear power plant as the radioactive coolant had begun to flood the sealed in chamber, and now he was afraid to open them again. He had no idea if it had been seconds or hours since he had been speaking to Tosh.

A little pang erupted in his heart at the thought of Tosh. She had adored him for so long and he had practically ignored her. In a romantic sense anyway.

_And she's really not that bad, _he thought, his eyes still closed. _In fact, she was rather attractive in a sweet, caring, girly way. Not exactly the type to make your jaw drop when you walk into a bar (her self-consciousness and conservative dress sense made sure of that), but the type you grow to love over time, attracted by her warmth, intelligence and willingness to do almost anything for anyone._

And now he would miss her. Perhaps a little more than he would miss the rest of them.

Realising he had to eventually open his eyes but afraid of the darkness, Owen was surprised when a blinding white light caused him to squint a little, and even more surprised when he saw Toshiko stood in front of him.

For a moment, he thought he was dreaming. "Tosh?"

"Owen, thank god, I thought we might miss each other." She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "That seems to be the case with us doesn't it?"

Owen's words to Tosh in the chamber came flooding back to him and he felt a sudden rush of affection for his friend.

Tosh couldn't hide her surprise when Owen lunged forward and grabbed Tosh rather forcefully, wrapping his arms around her body, pinning her arms straight down either side of her body.

"Erm . . . Owen?"

Suddenly wondering not only where he was but also why Tosh was there with him, Owen released her and took a step back, looking a little sheepish.

"Sorry Tosh, I just thought . . . I thought I was . . . I mean . . ."

Tosh looked down at her shoes. "I'm afraid you are. I mean _we _are", she corrected herself.

"Tosh?" Owen seemed speechless.

She looked back up at him and smiled. A real smile this time. And she reached out to take his hand. "It's OK, Owen, really."

"How?" Owen managed to squeeze out.

"Jack's brother."

Owen really didn't know what to say. He wanted to know what happened, but not right now. Right now they had more important things to think about. There was one thing he needed to know though. He needed to know that no one else on the team had en fatally injured.

"Everyone else?"

Tosh nodded. "They made it."

Owen gave a little nod of his own. "Good."

Owen realised that Tosh was still holding his hand and his brought his other hand up to give hers a squeeze back. "We'll see them again you know", he told her confidently.

"I know", she replied.

Tosh for the first time seemed to take in her surroundings. Looking around she asked "Any idea's where we are?"

Owen pulled back his hands and glanced from side to side "Not a bloody clue, but it's a damn site better than last time."

"Except . . ." Tosh began.

"Except what?" Owen asked.

"It seems like you're stuck with me. At least for a while anyway."

Owen reached over and grasped her shoulders firmly, stooping a little so he could look directly into her eyes. "Tosh, there is nowhere I would rather be right now."

She couldn't believe what Owen had just told her. They could have eternity wandering around this place, wherever that was, but she was just so happy that she had Owen and that he wanted her beside him too.

Suddenly a bright light started to shine behind Tosh's head and Owen just knew that that was where they were supposed to go. Where he and Tosh could be at peace and start again. Holding out his arm like the handle of a tea pot, e gesture towards Tosh and then behind her towards the white light.

"Shall we?" he asked.

Linking her arm through his, Tosh replied with the biggest smile on her face "We shall."

**I know it's a little fluffy at the end but it's what I like to think happened after they both died – that they are together in spirit. **

**Hope others enjoyed it too!**

**RIP Tosh and Owen**


End file.
